A Bliss in a dream
by moonlyte
Summary: I suck at summaries please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or any of its characters**

**Pairings: **_SasuSaku_

**Place: **_Somewhere in Konoha_

* * *

Bliss in a Dream

* * *

This was happened on a rainy day when Sasuke invited Sakura at the Uchiha Manor to celebrate his birthday with her _Alone…_

"Sakura don't leave…" He mumbled and quickly shrugged Sakura at the entrance. She was surprised to hear him in that voice.

"I won't leave you coz it's raining, I don't want to get my hair wet you know…"He was smirking at Sakura's back. He was trying to glance at her beautiful emerald eyes to say…

"_I love you…"_

At that moment he turns at Sakura and smiled. He never saw His teammate do that angelic smile at her before. It was her first time to see him like this it's like you're in heaven to see him with his beautiful smile. At that time she turned ruby.

"I love you Sakura…" he said it shyly. Softly tickling Sakura's ear with his breath.

With a quick sigh she nodded and say "I Love you too my dear." She said softly and kissed him both in his cheeks. In this moment pure desire and pleasure had envelop to the place were they stay. A rapt of happiness between the two occurred.

"_I want you so bad Sakura" _

In return he had kissed Sakura in her soft pink lips as they tied and teased each other tongues together as they lip locked and tilted their heads to make the kiss deepened. As their love began to rise by their blazing affection. They hurriedly go to Sasuke's bedroom to enjoy their sweet young love and locked the door to make sure there's no disturbance when they make love out of temptation.

'Sasuke-kun…" she began to whisper

"Are you sure you want this Sakura? We can wait if you can." He began to be anxious with his own love.

Their affection began to fire as he kisses her passionately. His hungry lips wanted this. His lips reach down to her neck and to her collarbone. He heard her moans and stop to put a devilish smirk at her. And went again to her lips to kiss her feverishly. They pressed each other's body to feel each others warmth. His manhood can't wait and trembling. Slowly, he unbuttons her red dress and left it under the floor. He peeked at her beautiful perfectly shaped breasts and gently cupped in. Moments of ecstasy have shown and a pure bliss can be seen.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm really in love with you" she gasp seductively

He smiled at Sakura to see his response. He waited this moment and now no ones stopping him this time. He slid his hands at Sakura's back to gently remove her white cottoned bra. Sakura was being frenzied about her feelings with him and slowly cupped her breast and squeeze it in circular motion. Her pink rosy nipples are milking making Sasuke took time for it a bit longer trying to hypnotize him. "You want this Sasuke?" she put him a devilish smirk like a lamia gone wild. Holding her breast. He immediately grabs one of it and suckles it while the other one was cupped and squeezed tightly. He heard her moaned in glory as she tried to strip Sasuke leaving his boxers. Now that they're half naked.

Delights of sex and love take them to this kind of sensation as their sensations are emitted by their arousal. Finally, they removed down their clothes making their selves undressed and covered in blankets.

"Do you like it?" her voice tickling over his ear.

"Yeah, that was the best milk I ever tasted Sakura!" he happily replied

Suddenly she felt something pressing on her thighs as she moan Sasuke's name. He's head went to her stomach down to her womanhood. _"Does Sakura shave this for me?"_ He gently lick the entrance with his tongue and for a few seconds glorified it. "Hmm…Sakura it tastes so delicious." He sharpened his tongue to reach to the end and suck it. He lifted Sakura's waist deepened his mouth inside her feminine core. It's just like he tasted a delicious meal. After the licking process he put his hand inside her vagina letting Sakura scream. "It's over see, all wet." He said to her. "Yeah fuck this tight pussy." said Sakura.

His trembling cock was in preparation while facing on Sakura's clit letting it in and out. She moaned in pain but feel good to see Sasuke's big manhood. "Harder Sasuke! Damn you!" he move so fast letting her womanhood juiced. Then he kissed Sakura. A faint kiss after an enjoyable night with him and fell for exhaustion underneath their bodies and slept together on that night. After doing their love. The rain had stopped.

"_A nice dream isn't it Sakura-chan"_ a male with a dark hair asked

"_Ummm…Yeah after all it was a dream" _she nods her head with a little

disappointment. After all, never would Sasuke do that to her like that. He had some priorities to finish to…killing… his brother.

**

* * *

End of Story (….**

Hope you like the story until then…I don't want to do this but my mind keeps me it doing. Argh! My head aches! Can't help it. Please tell me how to improve this. **Please review!** It will help me continuing writing in this site.


End file.
